


Says it feels like heaven to him

by ferginbabe



Category: CountryHumans, Polandball (Webcomic)
Genre: America works at a haunted house just to fucking scare Sweden, Fear Play, Gun Kink, Haunted Houses, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, fucking in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferginbabe/pseuds/ferginbabe
Summary: Sweden hates himself for a few reasons. He's the annoying little brother to everyoneHis crush is a fucking sadistAnd being scared turns him on.Mix these and a haunted house where America works, and it's a recipe to make him cry in all the best ways.





	Says it feels like heaven to him

**Author's Note:**

> uh gang gang what's up my dudes this is fucking cursed but i LOVE it. the title is from off to the races by Lana Del Rey

Sweden despised every moment of this season, and he was perfectly fucking fine with hating it. Sure, if he didn't have a fear kink, he might be more comfortable with this month, but it was just his luck. 

He had figured it out a year ago, trapping himself in the bathroom and staring in horror at the hardened bulge in his skinny jeans. He refused to get off and it was hands down the most miserable twenty minutes of his life. 

The Swedish country wanted to punch both himself and that smug bastard in the face. When Pip and Japan jumped on his ass about not doing "fun" things with him, he reluctantly gave in, and then he had found out that America was tagging along and it sealed his fate. 

Sweden could at least thank the dark atmosphere and poorly lit rooms in a haunted house, but those types of things were the exact things that got his heart racing and blood pumping to the wrong places. 

He sighed, letting the white smoke drift out between his lips as the familiar four doored car pulled up. The small country crushed his cigarette underneath his heel and climbed in, knowing the two friends of his would bitch the entire time if he dared smoked inside the car. He had made an attempt to look decent, knowing that they'd be seeing a movie after. The chilly fall air blew past him, clouds turning orange as the sun sank and the car door swung open. 

Just as Sweden had expected, this trip was fucking itself down his throat. His heart pounded in his ears and his fingers tingled, painfully aware of the way the smoke machines filled the pitch black hallway. Screams filled the haunted house, and the sudden tugs and screams or chasing left him trembling in his socks, jeans painfully tight, and tears prickling on the edge of his eyelashes. 

America had said that he'd meet them there, but even after they showed up, he was no where in sight and so they got started without him. Philip and Japan had left Sweden in the dust, not doing anything to save him as they were split up. Swede booked it down a side hall and ran up the stairs before finding himself in a narrow corridor that led back to the start of the maze. The yellow and blue country slumped against the wall, grumbling and panting before taking a glance down at his hard on. 

A gloved hand reached out and slapped itself over his mouth, eyes widening when he felt a cold barrel pressed into his temple. Fuck. This was exactly what he needed on top of tonight. He was yanked back into a small closet, pressed close to the gun owners body and shoulders shaking as he stared forward into the pitch black. A husky voice spoke against the nape of his neck and before he could stop himself, his legs turned to jelly. "No one can hear you scream up here, no matter how loud you get." 

Sweden felt his eyes flutter back and moaned softly as the barrel of the gun was dragged down the side of his face and pressed into his jaw, the cold metal biting into his hot skin. The smaller clutched at the hand covering his face and moaned again when it squeezed his cheeks before his previously hooded eyes shot open in surprise. 

America could barely contain his giggles, losing character and laughing. He clutched his sides, shakily reaching up to turn the light on above them and pulled the leather mask off of his head, still chuckling before looking down at his friend."What the fuck."

It took everything in Sweden to not collapse then and there. God, if he was hard before, it felt like concrete now. A gun, threats, fear of the worst, and finding out it was America the entire time he had been moaning was nearly enough to make him pop out of existence based on pure dread. He took a shaky breath and covered his face with his hands."I will actually spontaneously combust and bomb you and all your friends if you ever fucking mention this." suddenly there was a click and it had gone dark again, and Sweden looked up, trying to squint through the darkness. 

A pair of petal soft lips ghosted along his neck and Sweden clutched at the others shoulders to hold himself up. The kiss became more demanding of his skin though as the seconds passed, working the bruise in with his lips and teeth, actually drawing blood from his skin. Sweden wanted to rip his voice box out and crush it because dear god he was moaning again and then something was between his teeth and pressing into his tongue. He heard the slow drawl of the others voice again.

America couldn't believe he had struck gold. The other had practically fallen into his lap, asking to be wrecked. Volunteering at the house to give Sweden a special scare had been worth it, and this just took it to a whole new level. Everyone knew the Scandinavian country was weird about anything relatively scary, and now he knew why. America shoved the fake gun into the others mouth before lifting him up off the floor and pressed his hips into the wall. Yeah, smoking wasn't cool, but this guy definitely was. He'd always admired his humor and ability to joke about pretty much anything, and he couldn't think of a time that they had been together and wasn't smiling. He should repay him, right? America switched sides and forced another hickey from his neck, his fingers working pretty easily on unhooking his jeans and reaching in, snickering softly when Swede jumped. He wrapped his fist around the others length and sighed softly, massaging the skin on his underside. America reached with his thumb and cocked the gun, a sick grin on his face when the boy pinned to the wall flinched. He balanced his finger on the trigger, appreciating the little trembles the smaller country's frame gave off. With a flex of his finger, it went off and couldn't help but appreciate the jump and squeal that shot out of his throat, his leather glove being decorated in white. He pulled the gun away from his mouth and slid it into the holster on his waist. America leaned in, kissing his open mouth carefully before pulling back and purred."Relax babe. It's just a fake." he pulled his hand out of Sweden's jeans and searched for the white ribbons with the tip of his tongue, humming in approval.  
Sweden was shell shocked, a hot mess and scared on a whole different level. Drool dripped down his chin and his eyes were hooded, tears sliding down his cheeks as he worked through the entire situation in his head. Though, all thoughts of what had happened were replaced with what could happen when he felt the taller press back up against him and something pressed into his pelvis. He melted happily into the kiss that the other gave, eyes fluttering shut.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't beta test this it's 11 at night and i just want them to fuck. make me feel good k thanks


End file.
